Silent devotion
by Sena-kun
Summary: Sequel to Quiet Love. Shadow is no long a sparkling but a mech, a little younger then the required age. He is trying to prove he's changed. But when his past haunts him to no end, can he move forward? Sunny/oc Ratch/Sides Jazz/Prowl and other pairings. READ PLEASE but this is going to be rewritten after Quiet Love remake. Tell me your ideas!
1. Prologue

Written Log One:

It's been a human month since I was reverted back to my original form and most of the Autobots have accepted that I am… that I was a Decepticon. Still, to this day, I have not figured out why I joined them in the first place. Maybe I was just young and naive or confused about the war, what young mech wouldn't be? But so far, the best reason I have is that I was completely and utterly stupid. I didn't fit in, I was kind sparked and mourned every death, which I why I was probably chosen for this experimental weapon.

In a meeting with the Autobots I explained that I had been chosen to test an experimental weapon… which obviously backfired. I had been fully reverted into a sparkling. They had not wanted this effect, but it suited them just fine. They assigned Starscream to take care of me… but he did a poor job. Off the record I would like to say, he annoys the spark out of me. He really needs to tone down the 'ego' as the humans' say, and his vocal processor. He voice sometimes makes me want to rip out my audio sensors.

With that out of they way, I'll continue. My Decepticon name was SilentStalker, on account that I did not speak often. Ratchet told me my vocal processor was damaged doing the experiment, but it is slowly healing from be shot with the same weapon twice, and sense I'm the only one reading this, I'll say I had a good singing voice. I was far from the best but I was good.

Prowl and Jazz are like the creators I never had. They care a lot for me, and I them. They promised I could come to talk to them about any thing. I really appreciate that. Maybe more than they'll ever know. It's only been a month and I feel like they're my real creators. I'm glad they're not though. My real creators were evil. I don't like to talk about them too much so I'm not typing anything about them. This is the first step in my new life.

Sunstreaker… well I don't know… when we're near each other I feel a strange emotion. Something I've never felt. It's a good strange a guess… I mean it makes me feel good. I'm too afraid to speak about it to Jazz and Prowl though. Primus, I sound like a frightened youngling. I mean, they promised I could tell them any thing right? I think maybe he wants to be friend, which sends my spark fluttering. But his twin… Sideswipe… I'm sure he hates me, which frightens me more. Whenever Sunstreaker and I are together, he's glaring at me. At first I thought it was my imagination but I'm not so sure now.

Bumblebee is a great friend now. We 'hang out' a lot. He's very kind, and smart. I don't know if I could explain him any better… I don't think any of the other minibots like me very much though.

Red Alert is a little glitchy. 'Psycho' as the humans say. He's kind though… if you get to know him. I think he's bonded to Inferno. Which is nice I guess… But I don't really know what it means fully.

Skyfire, Preceptor, Beachbomber, and Wheeljack are the scientists/inventors. Skyfire and Wheeljack are fighters to though. Wheeljack's inventions explode often though. He's bonded to Bluestreak, I think. Skyfire and I went on a recovery trip together. I rather enjoyed it. Preceptor usually uses words I don't fully understand so I just nod my head and pretend I understand unless he wants me to do something. Beachbomber is a little strange to me but were still friends. I hope.

Ironhide is very gruff but friendly if you stay on his good side. He likes high grade to. Which is bad.

Optimus Prime is a very kind leader. He has agreed to let me be an Autobot even though I under age. Just a little mind you. I'm hoping life as an Autobot would be good for me. I guess we'll just have to see.


	2. The start of something new

" _You Fraggin piece of slag SHADOW-!"_

"Shadow!" Preceptor yelled. Shadow jolted up, nearly knock the two's helms together. Shadow shakily looked at Preceptor, whom looked at Shadow will a worried glaze.

" Skyfire has landed. We may leave." Shadow sat up fully and rubbed his helm lightly. He swung his legs over the side of the sky and stood, stretching. Light pain coursed through his hip joint. He rested his left servo on his hip.

" Hip again?" Shadow looks over at Beachbomber and nods. Looking back to the door Shadow limps slightly to the door, gracelessly jumping down to the ground. He stayed crouched for a few agonizing second before slowly standing up. Exhaling deeply he walked over to his worried friends as Skyfire transformed.

" You alright little buddy?" Skyfire asked Shadow. He nodded smiling lightly.

" Ratchet would have our heads if you don't get to your check up on time today Shadow." Beachbomber stated.

" While there you should get your hip looked at again." Skyfire said worriedly. Shadow shock his head 'no.'

" I need to help with un-"

" NO!" Shadow jumped a bit at the sudden outburst from the small group.

" You're pushing yourself to hard!" Perceptor said.

Shadow sighed and limped slightly to the medical bay. Upon reaching it, Shadow walked over to the medical berth, recently dubbed ' Sha's homeplate' by Jazz. It caught on quickly. It both confused and irritated Shadow. Sha, was apparently his new nickname, but why it's called 'homeplate' or even what a homeplate is, eludes him. When he asked Jazz he said he name it that because it was he 'home-away-from-home', which puzzled him even more.

Ratchet walked over as Shadow sat on the berth.

" How are you today Sha?" Ratchet chuckled when Shadow blinked in confusion at his nickname. Shadow pats his hip joint and Ratchet sighs.

" If I ever catch Starscream again, I'm going to weld him to the floor." Shadow smiles and lays back. Ratchet grabbed a scanner and walked back over to Shadow. He scanned Shadows hip and then looked over the results.

" Hm…. Oh… here." Ratchet handed Shadow his medicine. It helped his vocal processor loosen up and work again. Shadow accepted it from Ratchet and sat up. Downing it he watched Ratchet study the scan. A 'chill' ran down his form as Ratchet looked over to him.

" It's not healing..." Shadow frowned. Not…. Healing? But the hit to his leg wasn't even that bad! Panic welled in him but he fought it down and stood.

Ratchet let him go and Shadow was all to happy to rushed out of there, walking to his room quickly. After nodding to a few 'bots as he pasted them, he finally made it to his room and keyed the lock. Sliding down the door he held his face in his servos. Panic over came him as millions of questions crowded his CPU. He was scared. Shadow's whole frame shook in fear. His fingers tighten, peeling a bit of paint from his face plating.

A sudden knock on the door made Shadow jump. Calming himself down he answered.

"Hey." Sunstreaker said. Shadow smiled and nodded. " You okay?" Shadow's smile filtered but he managed to keep it on. Sunstreaker frowned.

" What happened?" He asked. Shadow looked away.

" Hey," He said, grabbing Shadow's face with his hand. " You can tell me." Shadow shook slightly and broke-down. His knee joints gave out so Sunstreaker grabbed him and sunk to the floor with Shadow. Shadow rested his head on Sunstreaker's shoulder and 'sobbed'. Sunstreaker, caught off guard, could only hug him back.

" Everything well be okay."


	3. Missing

_Logs/dream_

: Comm.:

_Written Log Two:_

_Recently I had a… 'Break-down', but fortunately __Sunstreaker__ was there and we… didn't have any 'accidents.' You probably want to why I had this 'break-down' right? Well it started with the DeCon trust act. All ExCons have to take it apparently but well… I failed. It's not like I'm not a true Autobot! Nothing like that… I just… I couldn't hurt anyone… never again. So… I refused to join the battle until they knocked __Bumblebee__ down. I had to interfere or Bumblebee would die so I jumped in. I deflected the shot enough to not hit Bumblebee or my chest but it hit my hip joint. So that's what happened. I'm an Autobot now and I'll do everything in my newly found will power to never take the wrong path again._

Shadow sighed, tapping his 'pen on the table to the music of the human song 'Creepin' in' by Norah Jones. Jazz gave it to him. He smiled lightly and looked at the clock. He had shift with Blurr tonight at 8. It was7:50. Shadow sighed and rubbed his helm. He didn't have anything against the kid, but he could talk fast. His processor naturally slows down so he can under stand but after the shifts with him it was hard to answer at a normal speed. It always took him a few moments to register that the speaker was done. Meaning his processor remained in that state until it realized that the speaker wasn't talking that fast, then it sped back up.

Standing up he put his log away. After putting it away he just stood there, frozen to the spot until his internal alarm went off. He smiled lightly and walked out the door. He got to his post at exactly 8:00pm. He stood in a saluted like position. Blurr rushed quickly to his post, stopping it the same position.

"You're a minute late again Blurr." Shadow pointed out playfully.

" Naaaa!" Blurr answered equally playful. Shadow 'snorted,' looking back in front of him. The whole night was like this, simple, one-sentence conversations once every thirty minutes. At Midnight the two looked around.

" Aren't-Ironhide-and-Jazz-suppose-to-take-their-posts-now?" Blurr questioned quickly.

" Give them a moment. They'll get here." Shadow said so he didn't upset Blurr.

They waited for four more hours. Shadow slowly began to fall a sleep like Blurr, whom was curled up on the ground. He stood, helm drooping then shooting back up as he tried to stay awake. Shadow sighed and lent against a wall, closing his optics for a moment…

" _SHUT UP!" Shadow flinched away from the harsh voice. He wisely chose not to answer. He timidly looked at the towering 'Bot. His tiny, sparkling frame shivered when he saw the larger Mech glare down at him._

_" HOW DARE YOU NOT PLEASE A CUSTOMER!" The larger 'Bot screamed at the younger. Shadow flinched when the older Cybertronian raised his hand and brought it down, striking Shadow across the check._

" _Shadow!"_

" Shadow!" Blurred yelled at the shaking Shadow. Shadow was curled up in a protective position, his back rested on the wall.

" Oh-um!-S-Shadow!-Please-Please-wake-up!" Blurr pleaded. He did know what to do! He was sleeping in his side of the guard position 2, the place they've been guarding for 4 and a half 'hours' more then they needed. He woke up when he heard Shadow whimper. He couldn't shake Shadow because of his condition, so he could only plea the, possibly younger 'Bot. When Shadow didn't respond Blurr began to panic, especially when Shadow's whimpers grow louder and his form began to shake.

" Um!" Activating his comm. Blurr began to speak louder then normal, even for him.

:Ratchet!FirstAid!Swoop!Anymedicalpersonal,pleaseanwser!Please!Anyone!:

: Blurr? What the frag are you doing on the warriors' battle line.: A harsh voice cut Blurr's rant in half.

: Sunstreakerhelp!Pleaseweneedyourhelp!Shadowis-: Blurr started but was interrupted.

: Shadow!?! What happened!?: Sunstreaker growled. Blurr paused. Was that... concern in Sunstreaker's voice? No it couldn't be. Everyone says that he's a spark-less killing machine… but he couldn't shake the feeling he heard the slightest change in Sunstreaker's tone.

: BLURR! PRIMUS DAMNIT! WHAT HAPPEN TO SHADOW!?: Sunstreaker screamed at him from the other side of the line. The light static told Burr that Sunstreaker was already moving.

: I-Idon'tknow!Hefellasleepandisnowfreakin'out!Hemighthavea-avirus!: Blurr explained quickly.

: What'd you say-NEVERMIND! What's your location, Fraggit!?: Sunstreaker growled.

: It'stheguardposition2!: Said before frowning. :Ohno!Nonononono!Decepticons!Hey!Stayawayfromhim!: Blurr screamed at the Seeker and rushed over. He got shot in the chassis. He fell backward and watched weakly as Starscream carelessly plucked the shaking Shadow of the ground and flow off. Blurr off-lined temporarily as the Trine flow of with Shadow. The last thing he heard was Sunstreaker freaking out over the line.

: Blurr? Blurr!? BLURR!?! Primus DAMNIT! Everyone get to guard position 2 NOW!:

SS

Hi! Sorry for the wait! I had a mild writer's block so I made it longer! 8D I hope it makes up for the lastness!


	4. High strung teammates

Blurr sat quietly next to Hardhead. Hardhead looked over at him. Blurr looked hopefully back at him. Hard looked back his lap and shook his head.

" Oh… Don't-worry-then." He slowly reached out to touch his mate but stopped halfway there. Frowning at his hand he pulled back. Shadow wanted to see when their project help Blurr touch others without burning them, but… he wasn't here. He could what until Shadow was 'back' before touching anyone. Shadow deserved to see the final result, right? Sighing he looked over at the other side of the table. Bluestreak sat quietly snuggled up on Wheeljack, though nether look all the way there. Wheeljack refused to work on _anything _at _all_ until Shadow was back and Bluestreak… well… the gunner hasn't said anything for a while.

The room was normally loud with laughter and petty arguments but today and for a long time before, the room has been silent like a grim weight was on everyone's shoulders. He saw Swoop sitting across the room with his brothers and his bonded, Tracks. The group looked haunted, as if their closest friend died in an accident they caused. _I would know something like that._ He told himself bitterly. The Aerialbots were crowd in the corner with Skyfire, Jazz was sitting next to Prowl who was speaking with Prime, and Ironhide and the twins were nowhere to be seen. Ratchet was still locked in the medical bay and the humans were out on parole and search with the minibots.

Plus, it was all his fault. He should have grabbed Shadow, called in someone earlier, done _anything _but being shot. Shadow would be here if he'd called in earlier… but… Ironhide and Jazz didn't come for their duty. So Jazz and Ironhide probably feel the same way he does. Just as he felt the tears prickle and his optics Sunstreaker rushed in and slammed his hand down on Prowl's table.

" It's been _three_ fucking _mouths_!" Sunstreaker yelled at them. " We need to _look _for him, fraggit!!!" Prowl calmly looked at him.

" We need to be cautious. Shadow wouldn't want us to-" Sunstreaker interrupted Prowl.

" Frag caution! You probably don't even ca-" Prowl jerked up from his seat and glared at Sunstreaker.

" Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" He growled with venom behind every word. " Shadow is like a son to me and fragged if I let _you_ tell _me_ Idone care!" Blurr gapped at Prowl with everyone else. This is the first time in a _very_ long time Prowl has lost temper in public.

" Then why are we just standing here _waiting_ instead of looking for Shadow? Sunstreaker hissed. Blurr would have laughed at how lost Prime looked if the situation wasn't so scary and serious.

" Because Shadow would not like it if we put everyone's _safety _at risk." Jazz interjected. Sunstreaker growled angrily. Blurr was amazed how quickly things became _dangerous_. Prime stood up as Sideswipe rushed in. Sideswipe grabbed his twin's arm.

" Come on." Sunstreaker just pulled away. When he did he spotted Blurr. He glared and pointed at him.

" It's _your _faultBlurr." He snapped before stomping off. Blurr shook slight, trying not to cry. Sideswipe apologized to everyone then walked over to Blurr.

"Don't take it personally or to hard. He's polished." He said before following his brother. Blurr rushed out of the room before Hardhead or anyone could say a thing more.

Running to his room he locked the door and slid down to his knees. He banged the back of his head on the door a few times before opening his optics. On his desk there was a moving picture frame. The pictures on it at the moment were of him and a few others, but the one that tore at his spark was of him and Shadow, inches apart, smiling with the to holding up the human peace signs. He let the tears flow as he stood up and walked over to the desk, picking up the frame.

" I'msosorry!" He cried and through the frame across the room. It shattered on the wall with a crash and he sunk to the floor and held his face. He sobbed.


	5. Help?

: _Comm_.:

" Speech."

' Thought.'

: Bond.:

: _Team one, this is team two, all 'bots are in position.: _Jazz nodded at Prime. Everything was set for the rescue. Sunstreaker, lining near the back, was so glad that they were getting Shadow that he freaked everyone out for the rest of the day with his smile. Jazz smiled lightly at the memory.

: _Then we're a go!_: Jazz said, motioning his hands for the others to go. The small team moved out from the cover quietly, looking to the skies for a Seeker. On their team was Sunstreaker, who refused to be on team two, Jazz, Optimus Prime, Swoop, as an emergency medic, and Blurr, who still blamed himself for Shadow's capture.

Sunstreaker followed closely behind Swoop, wanting to see Shadow again so bad it hurt. His spark ached horribly when he found that Shadow was gone. Suddenly he looked behind and noticed the dismay on Blurr's faceplates. He knew it was partly his fault for yelling at him when he was polished and felt a little pity for the poor spark. It was so out of character for him, it scared even him, and apparently Sideswipe had felt it to.

: Bro…? You cool?; Sideswipe ask across their bond.

: Fine so focus on getting Shadow you fragger!: Sunny pushed back through the bond.

" Hey Blurr!" He whispered making Blurr jump and look at him guiltily.

" S-Sunstreaker…" Blurr whispered back.

" Hey… Uh… I'm not to good at this so… I'm S-"

Shadow slowly opened his sore optics at the sound of an explosion.

" Primus 'Jack!' He murmured, tilting his head a bit. " Quiet the explosions already…" Shadow shifted to sit up the jerked. His optics shot open and he pulled on his bonds harshly. He wasn't at the Autobot base! … Plus he just spoke! HE SPOKE! But that wasn't what he should be thinking about because his friends were here to save him. They were _here_ for _him_. He smiled weakly and looked at the ceiling.

" Primus," He began. " You have strange ways don't you." Shadow coughed up energon and moaned at the pain. His spark ached where the forced their way into the younger bot, finding his deadliest secret. His spark chamber was cracked but his spark remain in a somewhat safe condition, despite the fact he was now _bonded_ to a 'Con. He felt like gagging at the thought. He was now at the full mercy of the Warlord. True he was not bonded to him but he felt like he might as well have… come to think about it, it might have been better then being bonded to Starscream.

They were a _trine_ for Primus sake! They never _shut up_! If it's not one thing it's another! They were driving him insane! This bond needs to end _now_! What if Sunstreaker finds out? What would happen to them? Shadow liked Sunstreaker, and he hoped Sunstreaker liked him to… but… Shadow shook his head and tried to focus on freeing himself to greet his teammates. His systems demanded rest while his spark demanded to see Sunstreaker. Eventually his body won out and he slowly fell asleep.

" Shadow? SHADOW! Prime…. HIM! RAT-" Some was yelling but Shadow was to far to care.

Sunstreaker ran over to Shadow, grabbing the younger bot's servo.

" Shadow? Shadow… it's okay. We're here… okay? Everything is fine." Sunstreaker rested his forehead on Shadow's and whispered to him as Bot rushed in to help Shadow. Sideswipe, in the back round glared at the two from the shadows.

.com/art/Headphones-Base-116508517


	6. Who are you? Who am I?

" His……... chamber……… unfix…… can't………. he's awake……. Sorry……." I only caught bits and pieces of the world around me. I drifted in and out of consciousness for earth hours, Ratchet working hard to keep me alive.

" Sorry……. Shadow….. so sorry!……. I am……. primus….. I just don't …… not okay……. Please……. Back….." 'Blurr? I'm sorry Blurr…. I'm so sorry….. I wish I could online my optics… I'm so sorry.' I think, before drifting away again.

Slowly I online my optics, looking around slowly. The room was plain orange with multiple berths. Slowly I realized that I was in the medical bay. I look at my body, scanning myself carefully. There was no sign of damage, no pain or aches. But that couldn't be right… there is always an ache after repair… and how did I get in the bay anyway? My body screamed at me to lay back down and sleep as I tried to sit up. I only managed to get up on my elbows before I collapsed back down. My mind slowly became aware of another voice.

I rolled his head to the right, hoping to find the object in question.

" It's been FIVE YEARS! FIVE! Is he going to wake or not!" Some one demanded.

" I don't KNOW! Happy! I don't! He might not ever return to us!" Screamed someone else. Who might not return? What? My optic ridges knot together as I try to think. I didn't under stand in the slightest. Hopelessly confused I call out to them.

" H-Hey!" The arguing instantly stops. The silence that greeted me was enough to put me on edge. Slowly to mechs walk in, staring at me. One was White and red, mainly white with red crosses on his shoulders, the other was yellow, with black and yellow head fins.

"Shadow?" Shadow…? Who's that? I don't understand.

" Sorry… who?" I ask.

" You. Your Shadow!" The yellow says walking closer. The white one stops him though.

" Lets not scary the poor mech, Sunstreaker." He whispers. " Give him time…"

" Time! I've given him _five_ years Ratchet!" He whispers back angrily.

" Shadow!" A higher voice shrieked happily before I was embraced tightly. " OH! I'm so happy to see you! You've been asleep for so long, I didn't think you'd ever wake up! Ohhhhh! Guess-"

" BLUESTREAK!" The two screamed. The one hugging me let go.

" What?" He asked fearfully, shrinking back a bit. I look back and forth between the two groups, confused.

" Um…." I try but I don't even get a word in.

" Get down!" The white one snaps.

" Why?" He whined. " I haven't seen him in forever!"

" GET DOWN!" The yellow screams before lounging at the other. I tense as he narrowly misses me.

" H-Hey!" I squeak as they wrestle on the floor.

" Ratchet!"

" Get off him Sunstreaker!"

" Grrrr!"

"Ahhhh!"

I suddenly feel to overwhelmed. I just wanted to curl up and cry but instead I take a big breath, shaking harshly, and…

" STOP ITTTTT!" I scream at the top of my vents. The room grows utterly still; the only sound was of my soft crying.

" Stopstopstopstop!" I continue holding my helm, tears leak down my faceplates, as I pull into myself. I jump as a set of arms wrap around me. I glance up and find the yellow mech staring down at me, looking pained. I relax unwillingly in his arms, twisting to cry into his chest. He strokes my back softly, whispering in my audios, rocking me like a sparkling. My arms, pinned between my form and his, gripped a transformation seam gripping at them tightly.

I don't know why he's so comforting, or why I trust him, but I do. Almost like I knew him before… before the time I can't remember, I guess.

" Should we get Prowl and Jazz?" The white one asks. I don't look over or move but I know it's him.

" Yeah…" The yellow one says. " Prowl needs to see him more then I do."

There was a pause, no longer then an Earth hour. I waited for who ever as the yellow one cleans me off, my venting hitching every so often.

" Sh-Shadow?" I look over to see to black and white mechs, both looking like I was their long lost son. The one without the visor walks over slowly. He studied me carefully before looking my in the face.

" Shadow?" He asked again. " Do you… Do you remember me?" I study him and realize that he must have had a hard time. He looked exhausted, starving, and oh so _very_ depressed, but there _was_ something about him… something I recognized.

" Y-You look…. familiar…." I whisper, playing with my servos. The 'bot's wing things dropped but his optics still held hope.

" I'm…." He swallowed. " I'm your adoptive father." He said quietly. I stare at him as he hugs me tightly. Suddenly a memory hits.

_I eagerly showed him the thingy with my lines thingies on it. He gently took it from me and looked at it with a smile. He talked to me to. Even though I still couldn't understand, it filled me with pride when he smiled again and showed it to the other black and white 'bot with wings, who also smiled. The said 'bot rubbed my helm as he talked to the yellow 'bot. I was handed back my metal thing and I looked over the shoulder of the bot that was holding me. The red and white bot and the bot with the blinky head were back there. I eagerly showed them my thingy to and they smiled to. I smiled and looked back at the yellow bot who was still talking with the other 'bots._

I smile lightly and tensely hug back. If I did forget…. I must have a _lot_ to remember…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry it took so long. If _anyone _is still reading please comment.


	7. death

" C-Can I help y-you?" I ask nervously as a bot stares at me.

" You, Shadow feel okay?" He asked. I pause, wondering why he spoke like that, then answer.

" I hurt a little but otherwise…" I trail of as a large group walks in, all of them looking as if someone died.

" Are you sure?" One whispers.

" Yes…." Ratchet answers. Then to me he softens. " Your… You only have a few Earth days to live Shadow."

I sit utterly silent. I was deactivating? Why?

" I'm-so-sorry." A blue bot says quickly. It'sallmyfault! I-Ishouldhavetryedharder! I'msosorry!" He sobs quickly.

"_You're a minute late again Blurr." I pointed out playfully._

_" Naaaa!" Blurr answered equally playful. I 'snorted,' looking back in front of me. The whole night was like this, simple, one-sentence conversations once every thirty minutes. At Midnight the we looked around._

_" Aren't-Ironhide-and-Jazz-suppose-to-take-their-posts-now?" Blurr questioned quickly_.

I blink the memory away and star at Blurr. Slowly I reach out and touch his shoulder.

" It's not…"

_Blurr screamed at the Seeker and rushed over. He got shot in the chassis and fell backward and watched weakly as Starscream carelessly plucked the shaking me of the ground and flow off. Blurr off-lined temporarily as the Trine flow of with me. _

Blurr gripped my hand weakly as he cried. Suddenly I remember that his armor should be melting mine.

" It worked…?" I said in awe as Hardhead stepped forward and helped comfort Blurr. Prime stepped up.

" Shadow… We are all sorry you had to go through this…"

I smiled as the real my shone through, pouring happiness over everyone like a waterfall.

" I'm not."

…

Ratchet's medical log:

Today at 8:30 local Earth time our dear friend Shadow deactivated peacefully.

Cause: Unknown

Four days after he was reactivated from a five-year stasis. 

The 'services' is tomorrow. 

(We'll all miss you a lot Shadow.)

The end.

D8 So sad….


End file.
